


pretty sin

by no_notea



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt to control lust is a horrible failure, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blessed Sex Toys, F/M, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gabriel is clueless, Heavenly Intervention, Loss of Virginity, PWP, Pleasure Transferring, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Apocalypse setting, Pre-Relationship, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), Some Plot Kind Of, Unintentional Intercourse, Vaginal Penetration, Virgin Gabriel (Good Omens), consensual but funky, i honestly am not sure how to tag this?, idk just read it, no beta we die like men, there is the possibility of a sequel but my brain is dead atm, they're actually Both Clueless, with sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_notea/pseuds/no_notea
Summary: She knew what was inside without even having to open it. The concept of it was discussed during the last meeting, and what a horrendously embarrassing conclusion they’ve come to… Aziraphale took the pearly white, phallic shaped object out of its package.[Aziraphale gets sent a sex toy via Heaven in an attempt to contain angelic lust, but for whatever reason it's having an effect on another party.]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens) (implied future), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	pretty sin

**Author's Note:**

> HEY; in this fic, neither character knows that the other is involved in what is happening until near the very end, so its not noncon, but if that freaks you out then im sorry? okay.
> 
> its almost 2am and i wrote this in a stream of consciousness, no beta, im gonna regret this in the morning because it makes zero sense but for now i'm gonna go for it, if there are errors then i'll pick them up eventually but no promises for now, so im sorry for any inconsistencies. take it, take my garbage
> 
> Crowley is only mentioned and not actually a part of the fuckery, it's purely Gabriel/Zira smut-but-not-really, hope you guys like it?  
> this is for the top crowley hell server because they give me the motivation to do weird shit like this, mwah

Despite the looming sense of dread the arrival of the package caused, it was wrapped in a very normal and modest delivery box. 

The lowest ranking angels, that were positioned on Earth to serve Her and conduct heavenly duties for humanity were slowly, but ever so surely adapting to the environment by engaging in minor sin – they were experiencing bouts of greed, exhibiting prideful behavior, and delving into the dangerous territory that was lust. The thirst for touch, the desire to preform carnal activities with another being, it was a plague that affected a large portion of the guardian angels that were brought to serve mankind in the more recent centuries. Unfortunately, Aziraphale, although being a principality, was lumped into this category with the other lower ranking forces of heaven that engaged in devious activities.  
Her escapades on Earth were not unknown in the workplace; it was actually the main talking point of the meeting. Judgmental, disapproving glances from the higher-ups left her feeling shameful, fidgeting in her seat and leaving her with the urge to preen her wings and scrub her entire body once she had left the hall and gone back home, in the safety of her bookshop. It was embarrassing, being put in the front and center like that, being the entire _reason_ for heaven to produce such an obscene product. Upon leaving the meeting room, she was approached by a dominion and told that her own “package” would arrive at her place of Earthly residence within the next 24 hours – and there it was. On her reading desk, plain as day, disguised as any other piece of postal that would have been coming in and out of her shop.

Aziraphale eyed the box with a sense of unease and discomfort that, certainly, she shouldn’t be feeling in regards to a personal delivery that was sent by heaven. Nonetheless, it was awkward, and a little nerve-wracking, to be the reason for such a thing to even be sent, let alone _created_. Taking a deep breath, the principality crossed the room with the same sense of barely-contained anxiety that one may have trying to quickly pass by a dangerous sleeping predator, and upon reaching the box, she grabbed it and hesitated.  
_…What if this was some kind of test?_ A way to prove she was devout and free of lust would be to refuse opening the parcel, or at least avoid using what it contained. Heaven would be watching, after all, as they always do. As they always have been, and not chided her even once for her behavior until now.

She knew what was inside without even having to open it. The concept of it was discussed during the last meeting, and what a horrendously embarrassing conclusion they’ve come to… Aziraphale took the pearly white, phallic shaped object out of its package.

It was a sex toy. Specifically, a sex toy manufactured by _heaven,_ designed to keep the low ranking angels from seeking comfort in human flesh. The feeling of sexual release was, not in and of itself, considered a sin, however finding that release with a partner and desiring a person or persons solely for sexual gain, is what heaven truly frowned upon in their outfit. A normal angel could love, and _would_ love a human being throughout their time on Earth; love and lust were easily distinguished between whether the intentions came from the heart, or came from the - well.

Aziraphale has loved humans. They have also lusted, too, over certain humans in particular. The two were not mutually exclusive, but apparently loving all things by default was not enough to justify the lecherous behaviors that Aziraphale has displayed over the thousands of years in the presence of mortal beings. Greed and gluttony, those two alone were not strong enough to need “fixing,” it was really all about a celestial having a sexual life that bothered Her and the other angels. Too many things could go wrong, so a team in heaven came together and put… this, into existence. This thing that could be bought in the human world, but is considered holy due to whom it was made by, therefore, much better for an angel of the Lord to use if they seek any release at _all_ after reading the embarrassing note that came attached to it.

_“To the angel whom it may concern; seek gratification with the object inside the given parcel. The object itself may change in shape to correspond with any presentation, effort, or preference at any given time, though the purpose still remains same. DO NOT use the object on any mortal persons. IF any trouble arises due to the object, it will return to Heaven and the owner of said object will receive a new piece within two to three business days. Any questions or concerns may be sent to the Earth and Humanities department. –H”_

It was printed simply on a slip of white card material, in thin shimmering letters. Aziraphale read the text, over and over, not quite digesting it with a clear head. There was no _way_ her head was clear when receiving this sort of thing from her head offices, the beings she had to report to, respect, abide to – and they give her this. To tame her lust streak.

She observed the “object” in her hands. It was… Large. Certainly, and it was shaped rather wonderfully, and with a strong enough thought to slap her in the face, Aziraphale realized that perhaps it was this shape and size because _she expected it_ to be. 

How absolutely humiliating. Whatever forces from above watching were sure to be having a great laugh, or maybe experiencing a great shame that a fellow angel would be thinking such a thing, and neither option helped cool the flames of embarrassment in Aziraphale’s cheeks.

She put the pearlescent toy in her nightstand and tried to forget about it.

┈┈┈┈․°

Forgetting about it was impossible.

Just the next afternoon she was thinking about it, sitting there in her room, hidden under some miscellaneous papers and socks in her drawer for good measure. Nobody will go shuffling through her things, so there was no reason to be so paranoid; but the fact it was even in her possession made her shoulders square and her ears flush red.  
Honestly, it wasn’t as if she was _depraved._ Throughout these 6,000 years, she has taken lovers, both while presenting as masculine and feminine, and been ravished in both ways quite proper. It wasn’t a constant occurrence, though, and the way heaven has been treating this issue as of late, she feels relatively targeted. Considering that the simple principality could count how many partners they’ve taken on two hands, she considered it to be a fairly small indulgence in the grand scheme of things. You know, being on this flying rock for the entirety of its creation, you were bound to get a little curious. Just a little.

But no matter how many divine meals she consumed or how many petty miracles she granted for herself, she found that those other acts didn’t matter nearly as much to head office, and it was, to put it bluntly, a bit prudish to place a giant X over top of a sin that has been hardly touched upon in decades; and use _her_ as the blame, on top of it all!  
Heaven was never fair to others, but this was going a bit too far.

While working idly throughout the day, Aziraphale’s mind kept wandering back to her bedside drawer. It didn’t help that Crowley has been absent more frequently, and the last time they saw each other (about five weeks ago) he hadn’t even bat an eyelash at her new corporeal presentation. There was a hint of a smile, and a “Looks lovely, angel, that skirt is fitting,” and then they went about business as per usual, which honestly drove Azira mad. Had she chosen this look in particular for any reason other than to woo Crowley at the Ritz, it wouldn’t have been such a big deal. The problem was is that it had been a big deal ( _Not to Crowley, it hadn’t,_ she thought bitterly). Aziraphale hadn’t worn her body in such a manner since the late 1940’s, while preforming major miracles and doing a bit of personal favors on the side, which only lasted a tiny handful of years, probably four. Crowley hadn’t seen her at all during those years, so the _actual_ last time he saw Aziraphale in such a getup had to be the Late Baroque period of the 1730’s. He had doted on her, then.  
Crowley was an incredibly flexible individual, even for a demon, and accepting his friend in any shape was something that must come naturally and without fuss. A part of Azira, however, wished that he would fuss – that he would make her feel beautiful and special in this new presentation that rarely got used. His reaction now was underwhelming at best, and the angel couldn’t deny that she felt dejected. Just a bit. Only a little. Barely.

Okay, it was rather upsetting, more upsetting than she anticipated, and that feeling was edging her to think back to the hastily tucked away package in her bedroom.

“ _’So lovely, angel,’_ ” she mocked quietly to herself while rearranging and turning her books two centimeters to the left, half an inch to the right. “ _’You look normal as ever, nothing new or exciting to comment on, just my good-old-buddy-friend here.’_ What a pain in my arse.”

It has been a good 200 years since Aziraphale had done anything physical with another being. The longer she stayed beside Crowley, she realized, the less enticing carnal pleasure had become. Not sex in general, just sex with… people who weren’t _him._  
The lack of touch has made Aziraphale lonely, which she’d hate to admit. An angel, being lonely. An angel, craving the touch of a demon.

Not just sexual touch; any touch. She wanted to know what his fingertips would feel like on her palm. How heavy he would be leaning into her on the couch. How he would look at her if their noses bumped together on “accident.” 

With a disheartened sigh, she finally stopped her fidgeting in the empty shop and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

┈┈┈┈․°

Taking off her clothes within the privacy of her own quarters somehow felt shameful, though that dread started to seep away once she was actually kneeling on the bed, looking down at the obscene thing she had been oh-so-kindly gifted as it laid on her pillow. It was silly how embarrassed it made her, even just looking at it was making her skin tingle warmly, but not in a bad way this time around. One hand began to trail between her thighs, and perfectly manicured fingers started to press and rub experimentally on her effort. It wasn’t unfamiliar, though it has been a while since Aziraphale did any “self-exploration” on any of her body parts, and was happy to find that she remembered all the places that make her thighs quake and her jaw go slack in this particular area. 

Biting the corner of her lip, Azira continued with her ministrations until a hesitant dip downwards confirmed that she was starting to lubricate. The feeling was always a bit fascinating to her, how quickly the body reacts to arousal, driven by the desire to feel pleasure. In just a few minutes, she was already testing the waters with two fingers inside her warm vulva, the other hand which was originally keeping her upright now grabbed onto the base of the toy – it felt like a firm and smooth silicone, and quite like the real thing, too, – and pressed it against her clit. The sensation was instant, and like an aphrodisiac, Aziraphale began to slip into a world of slow-building pleasure as the cool, realistically shaped tip of the large phallus was prodded against her sensitive nub.

It had been a long, long time, and she was just starting. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be over too quickly.

┈┈┈┈․°

Inside a clean, white office, with windows so clear they appeared non-existent, and a desk so void of filth it would almost glow, the archangel Gabriel sat in his workspace and sorted papers, contently focused on the task before him.

Without warning, he felt his corporeal body stir. In confusion, the archangel looked down at where he felt the intrusive nudging. Between his legs, he felt his effort react to seemingly nothing, as the space around him was completely void of anyone or anything that could be considered… Sinfully stimulating. 

He had an effort, yes. It’s not something that he pays attention to, nor something he really cares about. On the rare occasion where it crosses his mind, sometimes he’ll check and find absolutely nothing there at all – and that was perfectly okay with Gabriel. However, in this very moment, he seemed to have it, and in this moment, it seemed like it was reacting to someone’s touch; but nobody was there to be touching it.

Gabriel frowned, and scooted closer to his desk. Trying to refocus on whatever paper-sorting he had been doing proved to be futile when he felt something persistently _grind_ against the tip of his effort, and he nearly jumped out of his seat in shock. He gripped the table edge rather fiercely with his right hand, the furrow in his brow growing deeper as he attempted to pin-point what exactly this was coming from, and how he could stop it, but his sharp mind quickly drew a blank when something warm and _wet_ slid upwards, across the top of his shaft, going from head to base and then returning to where it started only to repeat the whole dizzying process. Involuntarily, his thigh muscles went tense as his cock reacted to the sensation by twitching in his slacks, his hips joining in and shifting forwards in his desk chair when the warm glide on his effort persisted with more force.

“… _What-_ ” he mumbled under his breath in surprise at the whole situation, at _himself_ for how he was behaving, and just when he felt like the only way to end this would be to get rid of his effort – there was a firm pressure around the base of his dick that tore a weak shout from his throat, and throwing his head back, his entire body trembled while he helplessly clutched the sides of his desk, arm muscles straining as the sensation overtook him. 

┈┈┈┈․°

Aziraphale was laying on her stomach with her ass in the air and face pressed into the blankets, rubbing the hard phallus against her dripping quim and shivering with every glide against her sensitive folds. Her curly hair was a mess, with how she kept muffling her moans into the duvet, she was already so close to orgasm without even using the toy properly. _That just wouldn’t do._ With a couple deep breaths, Azira was able to lift herself up despite the pleasurable weakness spreading through her limbs and turn her body so that her backside was facing the headboard. Without needing to even think, she willed the toy to have a suctioned base and stuck it firmly onto the oak backboard.  
Pushing the feather pillows off the bed and out of her way, she smiled with a satisfied huff and grabbed the glistening toy, positioning herself properly against it, and slowly, deliciously, she sunk onto the thick dildo, going slack-jawed and whimpering all the way down. The further she got on the toy, the more it stretched her, ever so slightly, and just when she began to ponder when it will finally end, she felt her cheeks hit the cool wooden backboard as it fully sheathed inside her cunt.

Eyes rolling to the heavens, Aziraphale closed her lids and outwardly gasped for air until the length and girth of the phallus was no longer causing her to go delirious with sensations. Catching a firm grip on the duvet and reality once more, she started to rock her hips forwards, which drew a high-pitched whine out of her unexpectedly when the veiny texture of the dildo rubbed madly into against her soft inner walls.  
It was growing hotter inside, like molten celestial energy bouncing around untamed in her corporeal form, and with each push against the holy object she let out a moan a little louder than the last, moving just a little quicker on the next thrust back.

┈┈┈┈․°

Confusion and a slight tinge of fear bubbled and swirled with what must be a foreign kind of pleasure, creating warm knots in his stomach and leaving him completely thoughtless. All he did was feel; there was no articulate concept he could grasp at this very moment, the only thing known to him being the sound of his own loud, unnecessary heartbeat, his desperate gasping for air, and the echoing of what vaguely sounded like a woman’s voice bouncing around in his head. No words or phrases or any visuals of who this may be, just sounds, sounds that were _carnal._

In an overwhelmingly instant, Gabriel was struck with recognition. That voice was someone he knew. 

Years ago, Gabriel heard her fumble and comply to his and heavens demands with a nervous expression, as he and another archangel looked on disapprovingly. They watched the familiar mannerisms unfold on an unfamiliar face, saw the way her robin’s egg colored eyes went downcast when she was ordered to go to Austria and preform a miracle – _Aziraphale._  
“AZIRAPHA- _Nnghh!_ ” 

His shout was cut off by a tidal wave of newfound ardor assaulting his body, starting from his aching effort and spreading all the way to his toes, fingertips, to the very hairs on his head, and if he hadn’t been in heaven for this fervent experience, the powerful archangel Gabriel would have discorporated into a billion particles, never to be heard from again.

He moaned, and _moaned,_ a sound so alien when coming from of his own body, he barely acknowledged it as himself. It felt like being possessed, or swept away by a furious ocean and being cast out with nothing to grab onto – the table between Gabriel’s fists cracked, his feet sliding on the marble flooring in a desperate venture to try and ground himself. That warmth, it was pulling and retracting and leaving an absolute wet mess of his cock, but every frantic thought was gone, evaporated, all that was existing was the tightness and the heat and the sound of Aziraphale in his ear, her moans mingling with his, her pleasure overlapping into his body forcefully as she was satisfied, the energies of two celestial creatures mixing despite being on completely different planes of existence. 

_Oh heavens, oh stars, oh FUCK-_ Gabriel’s jaw clenched hard enough to bend steel between his teeth, his expression contorting when he felt – what he could only assume – was _Aziraphle_ wrapped around him, and – it was fluttering, contracting, pulling him further into what felt like madness, until his vision went pure white, hips raised into the air, and – 

┈┈┈┈․°

– Aziraphle howled when she came, her cunt aggressively pulsing around the stiff prick inside of her as she rode it to completion, filling her human and inhuman senses with nothing but ecstasy. Grasping onto the bedsheets, a few small tears dripped out of the corner of her eyes when the wave she was riding eventually crashed, settling back into the sea and leaving her drenched, shaking, and mentally blank. 

It was perfect. It was… really something she hadn’t felt in quite a long time.

Her entire body was trembling with the effort it took to hold her body up, so the angel gracelessly slid off of the silicone dick and collapsed onto the mattress with a long drawn-out exhale. Bleary eyes opening, she looked down in hazy confusion at the mess between her legs when she felt a thick liquid leak out of her gradually. It was pearly white, and warm, but Azira couldn’t find it in herself to wonder about it.  
A minor miracle cleaned her of sweat and other sticky bodily fluid, but she was too tired to do much more than that. Instead, she laid her head back down to fall into a brief and dreamless rest, somehow feeling very _blessed_ and very _holy_ , by some means, she was intimately connected to heaven in that very moment, despite going through with such an extreme and passionate display of lust.

As Aziraphale fell asleep, her only cohesive thought before slipping comfortably into unconsciousness was about Crowley.

┈┈┈┈․°

Gabriel was wholly unprepared. Unprepared was, in fact, an understatement.

When he opened his eyes to the white ceiling of his office, body lined with sweat, it took a solid minute for him to wrangle his thoughts back into a sensible state of mind. There was no more heat or blinding pressure surrounding his effort and toiling in his gut, and the wetness from whatever activity he was just unknowingly a part of was completely gone, evaporated. His physical earthly body felt limp and useless, arms dangling at his sides, legs outstretched and open, head reclined against the desk chair, and yet he also felt as light as a feather, as bright and shimmery as newly made stardust.  
After sitting up and taking a deep breath, Gabriel blinked and willed away the sweat from his brow and caused the damp, clammy feeling it had left behind to cease. 

Whatever had happened, it was so bizarre and profound that the archangel forgot to report what had happened to the higher-ups. He conveniently forgot all about the principality calling out the name of a demon, too. It had left his mind blank by the time he was able to function once more, the only trace of the experience was the angelic, yet corrupt moans of Aziraphale that persisted to cloud his thoughts every so often while he worked.

He was very aware of his own effort, now, and throughout the rest of the week, was told over and over that he now emits incredibly powerful Good energy throughout the entire vicinity. 

As for Aziraphale, she carefully placed the heaven-sent object back in her nightstand drawer for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> so like. that was weird huh


End file.
